This project will utilize laboratory research methodology and control to study effects of drugs on human behavior. We will use both key-press responding and naturalistic verbal responding to develop behavioral baselines that are sensitive to drug effects. We have shown that both d-amphetamine and ethanol facilitate human social behavior and that d-amphetamine increases verbal output of isolated human subjects under a variety of specific experimental conditions. The project will examine effects of additional drugs (sedatives and tranquilizers) on human social and verbal behavior. The project will develop behavioral baselines which are appropriate for studying the rate-dependency of drug effects. The project will explore the influence of environmental variables such as reinforcement, punishment and stimulus control on behavioral effects of drugs. Ultimately, our goal is to discover some general principles of drug action on human behavior and to compare these with principles of behavioral pharmacology which have emerged from research with other animal species.